Trash receptacles (cans) are commonly used to collect garbage for disposal. Unfortunately, refuse placed there within may comprise components that would stain or otherwise pollute the inner surfaces of the receptacle. Such contamination of the trash receptacle can result in, among other things, foul odors emanating therefrom. Accordingly, it is often desirable to utilize a disposable trash liner (bag) in conjunction with a waste receptacle so that the rubbish does not come into contact with the inner surface of the trash can. This prevents the buildup of undesirable substances on the inside of the trash can, thereby minimizing odors and also degradation of the inner surface of the trash can.
Generally, trash bags are placed inside a trash can such that the upper opening of the bag is disposed proximate the upper portion of the trash can. Traditionally, the trash bag is draped over the top lip of the trash can so that the entirety of the trash can's inner surface is protected. Unfortunately, during the process of placing garbage in the trash can, the liner can become dislodged from the lip, and fall into the trash can. Often, such an occurrence results in contact between some of the garbage and a portion of the upper inner surface of the trash can. At the very least, effort is required to re-position the liner over the trash can lip.
In light of the above-mentioned issue, impromptu means have been utilized to secure the trash bag to (or proximate to) the upper lip of the trash can. Historically, a simple fastening device, such as a clip (e.g., a paper clip, binder clip, or “chip clip”), or the like, has been utilized for such purpose. Additionally, expandable retention devices (e.g., rubber bands and the like) have been used, wherein the trash bag is draped over the upper trash can lip, whereby enough of the trash bag is disposed around the outside upper portion of the trash can to allow for securement of the trash bag between the rubber band and the outside upper surface of the trash can. Routinely, however, use of these primitive securement means is unsatisfactory as they are not specifically sized for the purpose, are not aesthetically pleasing, and/or may be misplaced when not in use.
Specially designed mechanisms for supporting trash bags within trash cans have also been previously provided. Examples of such mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,455 to Ma, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,343,409 and 6,484,374 to McAllister, United States Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0218370 by Lin, United States Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0108219 by McAllister, and Chinese Patent No. CN 206203160 (U) to Jiang Ao. Due to limitations of these mechanisms, however, it would still be advantageous to provide an improved means of securing a trash bag within a trash can.